


One hand: A continuation to ‘A Cat Grant Exclusive’ by villainousunsub

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: F/F, I did my best, My First Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the photo session things take a turn for the best. Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One hand: A continuation to ‘A Cat Grant Exclusive’ by villainousunsub

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villainousunsub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Cat Grant Exclusive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644901) by [villainousunsub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub). 



After the photo session was done Cat had easily taken 200 hundred pictures of National City’s Hero.

The sun had set, which was probably the only way Cat would’ve been able to stop admiring the beauty that was in front of her. Cat mentally scolded herself for acting like a schoolgirl with a crush on a celebrity and told herself to be professional.

That voice died down when Supergirl approached her with the whitest smile ever to be seen by a simple mortal.

This was Supergirl; this was clearly not Keira. Keira was the walking image of prudeness and seriousness while the person in front of her had a confident smile and a stare that made a small part of Cat giddy; she felt she was being eaten alive by the stare of the girl in front of her and she wanted to be eaten so badly.

“I take it we’re done here?” Supergirl asked and somehow that sounded coquettish; either that or Cat’s mind was playing tricks on her.

Before Cat could answer a growl came from Cat’s tummy and with some embarrassment she admitted to Supergirl’s face “I think the warehouse will have to wait a little. As you may have heard, I’m hungry for something other than the tears of my rivals”

“Anything in particular you’re aching for?” Cat had to fight herself to avoid answering ‘A tall blonde with an S in her chest moaning and barely coherent in my bed’ and reminded herself that Cat Grant is a stern woman of great integrity and not some hormonal teenager with a need between her legs.

“Chinese chicken with rice will do. And tea, please. English tea” she wonders if the secret Kara had to make the tea she gave her boss was that she actually flew to England. She had heard the one in Metropolis could be that fast and Kara shouldn’t be any different.

“Coming right up” was all Kara said before levitating off the ground, taking off. After going up a few hundred meters she stepped on it and Cat heard the sonic boom as Kara broke the sound barrier.

“I think she’s actually going to get it from the source” Cat murmured as she went into her house and decided she needed to take a moment to calm herself and convince her mind that she was not staring at Supergirl’s legs with a want to run her hands over the clearly firm and lean muscle.

This was not achieved as Cat’s mind retorted with a mental image of Supergirl taking her stockings off and throwing them at Cat and how beautiful the legs had to be naked.

Cat Grant could not do this. She could not and would not throw herself at Kara/Supergirl and would definitely not be interested in hearing her moaning in her bed.

* * *

 

“Oh, Fuck me” Cat muttered to herself after trying for 20 minutes to calm herself only to catch herself fantasizing every time about how it would be like to kiss Kara’s lips, to nip and lick Kara’s collarbone, to let her hands run through and caress those clearly strong, toned thighs and daydreaming about how it would be like to have Kara in her office moaning as they had steamy hot sex in Cat’s office after everyone else was done for the day.

Had Cat only known that Kara had heard that and said to herself ‘Gladly’

“Back, sorry. Went to get the best Chinese food I know of” Supergirl said as she walked into the house confidently with a bag of good-smelling rice in one hand and in the other a Styrofoam coup with tea that Cat hoped would help her in the effort to ease her mind.

That hope was all but destroyed the moment that Kara handed over the cup and their fingers touched for the briefest of moments, making Cat feel a wanting chill go up her spine.

“Hold on a minute” Kara said and her eyes started to shine white as they expelled a white beam that heated up Cat’s tea.

“Thank you for that” Cat dryly said, putting maximum effort not to make it noticeable through her voice that she was impressed at the gesture “I trust it’s still drinkable”.

”Yes, it is. Contrary to what people may believe, the laser beams that come from my eyes are not radioactive” Supergirl explained as she went into the house to get the food in plates and Cat was wondering how did two so-opposed persons as Kara Danvers and Supergirl could be the same individual.

Cat’s mind said it was Supergirl every time that self-assured smile appeared and that confident stride that models would kill to have became noticeable. Every time her suit made it noticeable that underneath it laid an incredibly toned body and every time Supergirl flexed her arms and her bicep would inflate just a little bit.

Cat’s mind also told her it was Kara when she turned around lost, looking for the cutlery and that the little giddy nervousness in the blonde’s brow was all Kara.

Eventually everything was set and they ate in one of the most awkward silences in history, and Cat knew she was to blame given she couldn’t stop staring at the woman in front of her; a beauty like none other just a few inches away from her grasp.

Cat was so entranced that she didn’t noticed Kara staring right back at Cat, the older woman’s lips suddenly becoming Kara’s favorite thing of this planet. Some days it was Cat’s legs and in some others Cat’s splendid rear but those were rare, dresses having difficulty to properly bring out the magnificent bottom that lots of Pilates and other sorts of exercises had shaped into a very comfortable-looking pillow that Kara felt a desire to worship like she had seen people worship their Gods here.

Kara plowed through her food absentmindedly thinking of Cat’s lips and what they would taste like both before and after her boss went down on her and how would she do it: Would Cat be voracious and wanting or would she do it slowly and teasingly as an overture to more fun things?

Cat broke the silence after finishing her food with what had to be the most stupid question she had asked in her entire life.

“So Kara Danvers, is that your real name?”

“No” the superhero said, a smile tugging one side of her face upwards “My real name is Kara Zor-El of Krypton”

“Sorrel?” Cat said not believing that National City’s Hero last name was that of something she could actually eat and just not imagine to.

“Zor-El. My father’s name” Clearly intrigued at this Kara explained further “In my planet, women’s last names were their father’s full name. My mother’s maiden name was Alura In-Ze, her father’s name being In-Ze. Superman’s mother was Lara Lor-Van until she married my uncle and became Lara-El”

“You’re related to Superman?” Cat now understood why the matching suits and S thingy on the chest.

“Yes, he’s my baby cousin” Cat’s face told Kara that she couldn’t make sense of the numbers “Our planet blew up and he and I were sent here by our parents. I was supposed to protect him but my ship was sent into another dimension when it got caught up in our planet’s explosion blast. I came out years later to find him grown up and to be known all over the world as Superman”

“So, how old are you?” Cat asked herself in secret how much of a cougar could she be wanting to make love to this girl

“I was 14 when I left Krypton; I slept for 24 years until my ship crash landed in Earth and I’ve spent another 10 years on this planet” Kara said knowing perfectly how brain-wrecking calculating her actual age sounded like.

“So you’d be what? 44?” Cat said not believing she could actually be swept off her feet by someone 2 years older than her.

“I really like to think I’m old enough to drink” Kara said and added in an attempt to improve her chances “But what’s 44 when your natural life expectancy is of 300 years? Plus whatever the sun helps me with when it comes to aging”

Cat heard nothing of that as she glanced over Kara and thought to herself that she technically wasn’t committing cradle-raiding. Once her mind processed that detail, she decided to do what she did when she wanted something.

She went and got it. Which in this particular case meant cupping Kara’s face and bringing her forth to the most passionate and sensual kiss she had ever given anyone. Cat wondered once they parted what it could’ve done to her marriages if she had kissed either of them like that.

Kara’s reaction was saying something Cat didn’t understood while giving her a glance that said she wasn’t expecting that. But after a moment she smiled and blushed so furiously Cat knew she was safe and Kara had liked that.

“This, as well as your identity, is going to stay between us Ms. Danvers” Cat told Kara as she stood up and walked towards her room “And anything else that happens next, Ms. Zor-El”

Calling her that brought forth something that Kara had heard off in tales of the past of her illustrious house but never thought she had in her: Decisiveness and the will to just do. Not think. Not wonder, not nothing. Do valiantly and take charge, no matter what or whom she aimed towards.

With that new sentiment in her, she moved at super speed and pinned Cat against the wall with one arm, careful not to hurt her boss and now…whatever they would be after tonight.

“So, I can make your scream until your throat is sore and you voice is gone” Kara didn’t let Cat retort, pressing her lips against those of the smaller woman and running her tongue all over them until Cat let her in, turning a passionate kiss into a sloppy one that slowed time for both of them.

They parted when Cat chocked as she ran out of air and Kara tried to remind herself that there were only two super things tonight: Herself and what she would do to Cat.

“Sorry” Kara said looking at Cat in every vision she could to see if she had hurt her somehow “It slipped my mind”

“Shut up” Cat said pouncing Kara and lip-locking them once more.

Kara ran through her long mental list of wishes choosing that she wanted to have Cat like this for the overture of tonight’s symphony and brought her super strength into her sex life for the first time in her life.

In a move so bold it got Cat’s heart racing a few notches, Kara lifted Cat with one hand that had moved under her skirt so fast Cat didn’t saw it move until it was riding her skirt up as Cat was being lifted up the wall; the zone between her thighs being cupped as the superhero smiled coyly at her pinned partner.

“My, my. The Grand Cat Grant so wet for me she’s soaked her panties through” Kara didn’t registered the rhyme, more focused on controlling herself so she wouldn’t sent Cat through the roof or give in to the want in her gut that told her to rip Cat’s garments off and fuck her senseless right there. Kara was going to take her sweet time with Cat and she would acquaint herself to the body she was lifting effortlessly.

Cat’s mind was focusing on the sensation that was having a hand right there, in that part that besides herself in lonely nights hadn’t been touched in a while that she was starting to think had been too long because a few, feather-light caresses from Kara’s part and Cat was moaning. Loudly.

“Eager to play tonight , aren’t we?” Kara has really no idea where the music kink talk came from but she’s not going to drop it. It just feels so adequate to compare Cat’s reactions to music: Her sighs, moans and twitches as Kara tenderly caresses her covered womanhood are music to her ears; encouraging to be more firm in her touch, to be more bold and dare to play with the clitoris of the woman she’s had her eye on for so long.

And then it comes to her like if she had been thrown a train at her head: Why stand there idly with one hand between Cat’s legs when she could be using both and having more fun groping Cat and seeing her fight to stand.

Cat is never going to get used to this whole super speed thing: One moment she’s 4 feet off the air with a hand between her thighs and the next one she’s standing again, her face against the wall and Kara’s getting her hands under Cat’s cloathing and she can feel Kara’s breath against her neck; it’s sadistically slow, as if she wasn’t in the last bit excited about having Cat Grant, renowned journalist, pinned and at her mercy.

Kara makes sure Cat knows she’s standing before slowly moving her hands to their destinations: Her left one moving up to cup Cat’s soft right breast while her right hand goes for the instrument Kara plans to play a symphony with tonight.

“Tonight, Cat Grant proudly brings to me a vocal symphony of as many movements as her body can take” Kara whispers to Cat’s ear in a sensual manner that has her trembling and Kara chuckles at how needy Cat is right now “Allegro”

Cat wonders why the hell did Kara said that until she feels a finger insider her, Kara’s index for the sensation of it, while her right nipple is played with and Kara’s breath is caressing her neck. It’s all too much for her at this height and something so simple as a finger and some heated breath in her neck has her growling and a long, intense and deep moan leaves her throat only to find a meager attempt at being stopped from Cat’s mouth that doesn’t not work well as a barrier at all.

It only gets worse when Kara grinds against her and thrusts her hips in a powerful push that presses Cat harder against the wall, which is there now to support her weight since she’s right now everywhere but focusing on her legs and the weight they should be carrying.

Cat’s been fingered before; she’s had her womanhood touched and seen to by others before, she wouldn’t have married if her ex-husbands couldn’t please her in ways like this. But there’s something new and different with Kara that she can’t place. She just can’t understand why with just one finger (one that is currently sending jolts of electricity through her body like she’s been given the maximum penalty and is currently sitting on the electric chair) she’s feeling more pleased than with three of any man or woman she’s had previously.

Karra steps up the contact with soft kisses to her neck, they’re so soft than more than a kiss she’s placing her lips in Cat’s soft skin and counts two milliseconds and moves lower, her breath still as normal as if she were sitting with Alex watching Homeland while eating trash food.

“Adagio” Kara softly voices an indication and Cat is suddenly being fingered faster; using her super strength Kara has Cat’s lower body doing a circular movement against her that basically grinds the smaller woman's rear all over the Kryptonian’s lap.

“Holy mother of-” Cat exclaims between moans that are escalating in decibels and starts adding whimpers when Kara focuses her attention to play with Cat’s nipple and do whatever she can do to it with one hand.

Kara puts it between two fingers and rubs, she pinches it, she moves it like a joystick from one of Carter’s games and she hungrily covers the entirety of Cat’s breast with her hand and plays with it more; all the while the blonde alien says things to the media mogul in Kryptonian and calls her names and it’s this unknowing from Cat’s side that gives an extra to what she’s going under.

“Scherzo” Kara announces and bring her middle finger into action and Cat is doing sounds Kara never thought she’d hear from her boss and the grinding of Cat’s sit-upon against Kara’s lap is so natural by now the journalist is doing it without being guided and Kara wonders if soon she’ll be getting a lap dance from Catherine Grant. If she gets it in the office she’ll scratch one thing off from her bucket list.

Kara moves backwards and Cat bends over until there’s a 90° figure formed by her legs and torso which gives Kara better access to Cat’s treasure and in a few rubs Cat’s moaning her name. Sorta.

“Keirah!” Cat screams as she re-learns everything she thought she knew of getting fingered, Kara somehow managing to keep her in that sweet verge before an orgasm she never knew she had built up inside her until Kara started flexing her fingers inside Cat.

“ _Rao, I thought she called me that to unnerve me_ ” Kara says in Kryptonian and decides this symphony should reach its finale.

 “Allegro” Kara announces and moves her fingers faster and takes off the ground to have better access to the back of Cat’s neck and leave a few hickeys; the love bites a challenge for tomorrow as this is not turtleneck season and Cat slammed anyone wearing a scarf in the last issue of the magazine.

Cat’s womanhood starts to twitch and a single pass over from the blonde alien’s thumb over her partner's clitoris is all it takes to knock the mogul’s legs from under her and have her screaming and twitching and doing a sound that is a moan, her name and a desperate whimper all in one and Kara places that amongst the three things she loves most of this planet.

She lets Cat come down gently, both from her orgasm and to the ground; and once she’s sure Cat can see again (because she knows Cat’s lost gaze is to be attributed to her going blind) Kara licks her fingers, slowly and sensually.

Her tongue caresses her index and her middle finger and for good measure she sucks both into her mouth before lapping at her palm that has been drenched by Cat’s vaginal fluids just as thoroughly.

“For all your grumpiness and general way to treat people, you taste very sweet” Kara grins and she suddenly develops a shit-eating grin Cat never thought Kara would have and she’s just wants to have that between her legs.

“Keira” Kara squats after hearing this and grabs Cat’s face tightly, using enough strength that it won’t hurt her beloved boss but it’ll get across one message.

“It’s Kara” she says sternly, looking Cat dead serious in the eye and not flinching away as Cat tries to out-stare her “I swear that before this night’s done you’ll be saying my name properly so help me Rao; Lord of Light, Knowledge and Truth”

“You’re a talker” Cat says, too used to people saying they’ll teach her about something or other “Talkers make me hungry. And in your case I’d be shutting up and dragging me to bed”

“All in good time and with good manners comes by the will of Rao” Kara swears she’s said the Kryptonian God’s name more tonight that in her whole life up to this point.

“The time is now, Keirah” Cat says mockingly and Kara’s anger flares, her nostrils expanding and contracting as she takes a deep breath.

“Ok then” is all Kara says as she reaches down and drags Cat to her bedroom by her ankle like a savage taking away her prey.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first time I write smut. I had read some here in AO3 but I never thought it was this hard to write. I'm so unsure about this that it's been sitting there for almost two days and I just gave it a quick-once over for spelling mistakes. PLEASE, please let me know what you thought and if I missed any spelling mistakes. Also: Sorry villainousunsub this is longer than the original fic. I don't know how to to tie this one to that one so I send it as a gift and maybe you can tie it on your side. Find me in Tumblr as CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines


End file.
